Harry Potter and The Change Of Fate
by ShadowKnight199
Summary: In a Change Of Fate Harry Dosent Manage To Get To The DOM in his 5th Year Strangers Appear And Now He Gets The Training He Needs, Werewolfs, Vampires,Half Dragons And Maybe Some Dumbledore Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Change Of Fate**

**Hell Of A Night**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything that anyone else owns if you don't recognise it then it's probably mine.**

The sounds of the, galloping centaurs and the blundering giant grew fainter and fainter. As Harry listened to them, his scar gave another great throb and a wave of terror swept over him. They had wasted so much time they were even further from rescuing Sirius than they had been when he had had the vision. Not only had, Harry managed to lose his wand but they were, stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with no means of transport whatsoever.

"Smart plan," he spat at Hermione, having to release some of his fury. "Really smart plan. Where do, we go from here?"

"We need to get back up to the castle," said Hermione faintly.

"By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" said Harry, kicking a nearby tree in temper. A high-pitched chattering started up overhead, and he looked up to see an angry Bowtruckle flexing its long twig like fingers at him.

"Well, we can't do anything without wands," said Hermione hopelessly, dragging herself up again. "Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering that." said a familiar voice from behind her.

Harry and Hermione moved together instinctively and peered through the trees. Ron came into sight, closely followed by Ginny, Neville and Luna. All of them looked a little the worse for wear there were several long scratches running the length of Ginny's cheek, a large purple lump was swelling above Neville's right eye, Ron's lip was bleeding worse than ever but all were looking rather pleased with themselves.

"So" said Ron, pushing aside a low-hanging branch and holding out Harry's wand, "had any ideas?"

''How did you get away?' asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.

"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, and Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," said Ron airily, now handing back Hermione's wand, too. "But Ginny was best; she got Malfoy Bat Bogey Hex it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away," said Harry "By a herd of centaurs."

"And they left you behind?" asked Ginny, looking astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Harry.

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Hagrid's little brother," said Ron promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now, Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or?"

"Yes" said Harry, as his scar gave another painful prickle, "and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him." They all fell silent; looking rather scared the problem facing them seemed insurmountable.

"'Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna, in the closest thing to a matter-of-fact voice Harry had ever heard her use.

"OK" said Harry irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, "we" aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second ,of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so"

"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" said Ginny, her jaw set so that her, resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.

"You're too" Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely,

"I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosophers Stone, and it's because of me that Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking him"

"Yeah, but"

"'We were all in the DA together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real, or was that all just a game or something?"

"No of course it wasn't" said Harry impatiently.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," said Luna, smiling happily. Harry's eyes, met Ron's. He knew Ron was thinking exactly what he was: if he could have chosen any members of the DA, in addition to himself, Ron, and Hermione, to join him in the attempt to rescue Sirius, he would not have picked Ginny, Neville or Luna.

"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there"

"I thought we'd settled that," said Luna maddeningly. "We're flying!"

"'Look," said Ron, barely containing his anger, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we"

"There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks," said Luna serenely.

"I spouse we're going to ride, on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice, but they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are, looking for."

Harry whirled round. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

"Yes!" he whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck how could he ever have thought them ugly?

"Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Harry was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?"

"Just two."

"'Well, we need three," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"Four, Hermione," said Ginny, scowling.

"I think there are six of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Harry angrily. "Look, you three" he pointed at Neville, Ginny and Luna, "you're not involved in this, you're not" They burst into more protests. His scar gave another, more painful, twinge. Every moment they delayed was precious he did not have time to argue. "OK, fine, it's your choice," he said curtly, "but unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be able"

"Oh, more of them will come," said Ginny confidently, who like Ron ,was squinting in quite the wrong direction, apparently under the impression that she was looking at the horses.

"What makes you think -that?"

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," she said coolly, "and we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place." Harry felt a soft tug on his robes at that moment and looked down to see the closest Thestral licking his sleeve, which was damp with Grawp's blood.

"'OK, then," he said, a bright idea occurring, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more Thestrals"'

"I'm not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously.

"There's no need," said Luna, smiling. "Look, here come more now . . . you two must really smell . . ." Harry turned no fewer than six or seven Thestrals were picking their way through the trees, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness. He had no excuse now.

"All right," he said angrily, "pick one and get on, then."

He moved towards the Thestral giving it a quick stroke and wondering where do sit on the scaly creature "Where should we sit" Harry asked turning to them but stopped as all five of them where currently staring at him or more precisely above him he looked up and was gob smacked to see what looked like a giant black hole in the sky there was a flash of light and three people fell on top of him as he fell he hit his head on something and just before he blacked out he herd

"Bugger magic, E_lementum Accedo Ab Meus Adminiculum Bifidus Meus Anima Ab Abicio Ab Enervis" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and The Change Of Fate**

**Strangers**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything that anyone else owns if you don't recognise it then it's probably mine.**

The first thing that Harry though when he woke up was that his head killed

"Mr Potter how are you" someone asked him

"Who" Harry answered

"Its Madam Pomfrey, Mr Potter you're in Hogwarts Infirmary"

"Oh, I'm fine"

"Mr Potter the day your fine is the day I quit being a nurse, now how do you feel" Pomfrey asked in a stern voice

"I have a slight headache" Harry answered

"You are a headache cub" said a familiar voice to his left

"Sirius, wait a minute Voldemort has you" Harry gasped out trying to reach him but being held back by Hermione

"Ah yes about that, Albus says that Voldemort did that to try and trap you its quite lucky these three fell on you, other wise you might be dead now"

The immense guilt that swarmed him mad him want to gag, he could have killed his friends, from this day fourth he was never going to doubt Hermione. Having a look around the Hospital wing he could see two people that he didn't recognise staring at him and the third still in bed asleep

The first was tall and skinny. With long brown/ black hair and brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He looked tired as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep in years.

The second person was the complete opposite while not overly large he had the look of someone who enjoyed his food, he had red eyes and very pale skin if he was to take a guess he would say the person was probably an Albino, his black hair made his skin look even paler.

"My name is Philip Bell" said the first one extending a hand for him to shake, the second one came up behind him.

"Hi I'm Michael FUCK YOU BITCH Abbott"

"Erm sorry about him he has Tourettes" Phil said over the top of him

"Im Harry, Harry Potter" he said

"Nice to meet you, the person still lying on the bed is Scott Parsonage" Phil said looking behind him, Harry leaned over to get a better look at the person in the bed, he was tall nearing 7ft and was rather skinny but Harry good clearly see the muscles running under his Shirt, the most noticeable thing about him though was the fact he looked like a male Ginny, he had long red hair that went down to his waist but instead of being the same red as hers, his truly looked like it was on fire.

"What's wrong with him" Harry asked seeing Madam Pomfrey bustling around his bed

"From what we can tell he's currently in a coma due to magic exhaustion, unfortunately due to him being a half dragon none of are spells are working on him and we don't know how he would react to the potions" Phil answered

"He's a what?" Harry asked shocked

"A FUCKING half dragon" Mike said

"Erm maybe you stay quite for now Mike and let me explain" with a nod from Mike he continued "Well as you know dragons exist but a long time ago there was a species of Chromatic Dragons that where purple and had the ability to shapechange into humans, well they got on with the elves and eventually some had offspring which due to the elven gene created half dragons, Scott over there is half dragon half Drow, and is very powerful" Phil looked around to see all of them with there mouths wide opened and decided now would be a bad time to tell them he was vegetarian and had a fury problem.

Harry closed his eyes to try and get the mental images of a dragon and a Drow doing it in his head and turned to Phil "Ok Phil if"

"Philip" Phil supplied

"Pardon" Harry asked

"My name is Philip" Phil answered

"O right" great another person with name issues, Harry shook his head and winced as he had a headache on its way, that was a mistake though as soon as he looked back around Madam Pomfrey was telling them to get out and giver her guest's peace.

"See u later cub" Sirius shouted followed by everyone elses goodbyes

"See u guys later, nice to meet Phillip and Abbott"

Sorry about the delay recently, between the world cup, trying to complete breath of fire for GBA, and I've just been introduce to Runescape, but I will try to update faster (This counts for both my Storys)


End file.
